The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector lock including a body clip provision.
Radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, airbag systems, and multimedia devices. Such connector assemblies are often secured relative to an automotive component, such as a door or a roof panel, through the use of a body clip.
Conventional coaxial cables typically consist of an outer conductor, an inner conductor, a dielectric, and a jacket. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the cable often electrically interface with a mating coaxial cable through jack and plug connectors. Such conventional coaxial cable connectors are known in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,676,445 and 6,824,403, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Typical electrical connector assemblies have retention means in a connector housing in order to secure the electrical connectors within the connector housing. One such retainer is a plastic movable member which is configured to move in place over the connector to lock the connector in place within the connector housing. Some of such movable members are moved transversely to the axial direction, while others are designed as hinged flaps which are rotated into place.
The connector housing often further includes an integrally formed clip provision which is configured to releasably retain the body clip. As noted above, the body clip is typically configured to secure the position of the connector assembly relative to an automobile component.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardisation, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electrical connector assembly includes a jack housing having a first side, a second side, and an axial passageway configured to receive an electrical connector jack. A plug housing includes a first side, a second side, and an axial passageway configured to receive an electrical connector plug for mating with the electrical connector jack. A retainer includes a first leg, a second leg, a bridge member connecting the first leg and the second leg, and a clip receiver configured to retain a supporting clip. A first coupler is supported by the jack housing and is configured to releasably couple the retainer to the jack housing. A second coupler is supported by the plug housing and is configured to releasably couple the retainer to the plug housing, wherein the retainer may be alternatively coupled to the jack housing and the plug housing.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electrical connector assembly includes a housing having an axial passageway and a transverse passageway. An electrical connector is configured to be received within the axial passageway. The electrical connector includes a shell having a shoulder. A retainer is releasably coupled to the housing and includes a clip receiver configured to retain a supporting clip. A lock is configured to be received within the transverse passageway and to engage the shoulder of the electrical connector for restricting axial movement of the electrical connector relative to the housing.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a retainer is configured to be releasably coupled to an electrical connector housing. The retainer includes a first leg having an opening configured to receive a first latch supported by a first side of the electrical connector housing, and a second leg including an opening configured to receive a second latch supported by a second side of the electrical connector housing. A bridge member connects the first leg and the second leg, and includes a lower surface and an upper surface. A clip receiver is supported by the lower surface of the bridge member and is configured to retain a supporting clip. A lock is supported by the upper surface of the bridge member and is configured to restrict movement of an electrical connector received within the housing.